Reaper's Assisstant
by MidnightVampress
Summary: Maka and Soul were sent on mission to stop a pre-kishin from becoming a full kishin. Although the mission was a success, Maka got injured and now her blood has begun to change and she is not able to use Soul as a weapon anymore. But Lord Death knows what's going on with her and begins to train her as a reaper's assistant.
1. Chapter 1

**I know many of you anticipating my other story Death The Kitty, but I am having some major writer's block and can't seem to get motivated, so for the time being. Here is a new story I have written. I hope you like it and yes it is a KiMa story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

**Normal Pov**

The grinning moon looked malicious this night. The blood on its teeth was dripping more than it normally was, this means someone is planning to kill or already has. Lingering in the shadows waiting for the cause as to why the grinning moon was dripping blood, was an ash blonde haired girl with piercing green eyes. She was assigned to this mission by Lord Death himself, as one of his best students at the academy she didn't hesitate when requested this mission. However on this night, something will happen that will change her life forever.

**Maka Pov**

Soul and I were hidden in a dark alley, waiting to ambush a pre-kishin that was only one soul a way to becoming an actual kishin. Lord Death called us in this morning and asked us to care of it. Although, I don't know why he didn't send his son to do it, this seems like something Kid would be doing for a mission.

_Flashback…_

_I was sitting in class taking notes on the lesson we were learning that day. Professor Stein of course was dissecting another creature as he was giving the lecture. I still feel bad for the poor creature that was being cut up by the deranged mind that was Professor Stein's. During the lecture, Sid the zombie stepped in the room._

"_Maka, Soul. Lord Death wants you in the death room immediately," He announces._

"_What for?" Soul asked in his calm manner._

"_He didn't say why, he just wants you both. So you better moving or I'm going have to drag you down there myself," He replied threateningly._

_Without another word and some questioning looks from our friends, we collected our things and followed Sid to the Death Room._

"_Maka, Soul it's nice to see you," Lord Death greeted in his normal goofy fashion._

"_MAKA!" My father yelled in delight and ran straight at me._

_I stepped to the side at the last second, making my father trip and fall flat on his face. Making Lord Death and Soul sweat drop._

"_You asked for us Lord Death?" I asked, ignoring my father's unconscious body._

"_Yes," He replied "there is a pre-kishin soul that has us concerned. I fear that this kishin is only a couple souls away to become a full kishin. How he slipped under our radar, we don't know, but I want you two to go and take care of this right away. He is in a town not far from here and being my best student Maka I know you can eliminate him before the inevitable happens._

"_You can count on us Lord Death,"I replied with determination in my voice._

"_You got it," Soul replied with a grin "Let's go Maka; we have a soul to capture."_

_I nodded and we headed out of the Death Room._

_End Flashback…_

That is how we came where we are now. Soul and I developed a plan earlier to ambush the pre-kishin and catch him by surprised. He found out from some of the townspeople that he attacks around midnight and soon that time would upon us. Looking at my watch it read 11:59.

"Soul," I said in a commanding voice.

"Got it," He replied and transformed, I caught him and twirled him around, then finally settled him in my hands.

"Let's go," I said.

I looked up at the moon and saw its teeth bleeding more than usual. I knew that was my cue to find and kill the pre-kishin. I jumped out of the shadows of the alley way and landed on top of a roof. It wasn't hard to spot the pre-kishin, but something was wrong. He turned around and was smirking at me.

"Well, well," It said "What do we have here? A miester and her scythe. How cute?"

I glared hard at the kishin, "Thanatos Black, your soul has been tainted and I am here to take it."

Thanatos' smirk widened more "Try and get me," he replied and shot a black and purple beam at me.

I dodged it easily and rushed at him and tried to strike the pre-kishin with soul. The kishin wasn't like the other kishin's, he was smart and he kept dodging every attack I threw at him. Unfortunately he shot me with another beam, this time it hit me from behind, making me fall to my knees.

"Maka!" Soul shouted "Are you alright?"

I winced a bit "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied getting back up "Ready Soul."

Soul nodded and grinned, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Let's go Soul Resonance!" we shouted and started powering up.

"The legendary power of the scythe miester, Witch Hunter!" I shouted and swung the larger scythe blade at the kishin, he dodged the attack and hit me with a more powerful beam, hitting me directly in the same spot. I screamed in pain and I gripped Soul's handle. Swinging around the blade one more time, I was able to hit the kishin in the side. But then soon, my hands began to burn from holding on to Soul's handle.

'Why are my hands burning?' I thought to myself.

"Maka let's try witch hunter one more time," Soul suggested.

I nodded and ignored the burning in my hands.

"Let's go Soul Resonance!" We shouted again and powered up. I was mentally screaming in pain, but I ignored it. Using every ounce of strength I could muster, I swung the large blade. The pre-kishin didn't have to get out of the way, the force of our soul wavelengths sliced him in half. He screamed in agony and hid body ripped away, like ribbons and revealed a red floating kishin egg.

"We did it, Maka!" Soul commented and transformed back to normal.

"Yeah!" I replied weakly, but smiled.

Soul ate the kishin egg and then gave me a concerned look

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, but then winced and began to see black spots.

"Maka!" Soul shouted.

"S-soul," I whispered weakly and then I completely blacked out.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 1 for you, I hope you guys get the general idea of what will happen.. Again I am sorry for not being able to update, Death the Kitty. Writer's Block is a pain, I hope this story will make up for it. Thank you for reading and please review. I look forward to seeing what you guys have to say. Well stay tuned for the chapter that is coming your way, until next time. See ya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two you guys, I hope your liking this so far. Thank you so much for the reviews. It made me so happy seeing what you guys had to say about it. Without further ado here is Chapter two. Enjoy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

_Previously…_

"_The legendary power of the scythe miester, Witch Hunter!" I shouted and swung the larger scythe blade at the kishin, he dodged the attack and hit me with an even more powerful beam, hitting me directly in the same spot. I screamed in pain and I gripped Soul's handle. Swinging around the blade one more time, I was able to hit the kishin in the side. But then soon, my hands began to burn from holding on to Soul's handle._

'_Why are my hands burning?' I thought to myself._

"_Maka let's try witch hunter one more time," Soul suggested._

_I nodded and ignored the burning in my hands._

"_Let's go Soul Resonance!" We shouted again and powered up. I was mentally screaming in pain, but I ignored it. Using every ounce of strength I could muster, I swung the large blade. The pre-kishin didn't have to get out of the way, the force of our soul wavelengths sliced him in half. He screamed in agony and hid body ripped away, like ribbons and revealed a red floating kishin egg._

"_We did it, Maka!" Soul commented and transformed back to normal. _

"_Yeah!" I replied weakly, but smiled._

_Soul ate the kishin egg and then gave me a concerned look_

"_Are you okay?" He asked._

_I nodded, but then winced and began to see black spots._

"_Maka!" Soul shouted._

"_S-soul," I whispered weakly and then I completely blacked out._

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Seeing Maka begin to fall to the ground, Soul rushed to her side and was able to catch her, before she was able to hit the ground. Concerned for his mister, he raced his motorcycle back to the academy.

Carrying Maka's unconscious body, Soul ran up the academy's stairs and sprinted to the infirmary.

"Professor Stein!" Soul shouted "I need your help. Something happened to Maka, while we were on our mission."

Stein was instantly alert "Go place her over there on one of the beds," He ordered.

Soul didn't hesitate and did as he was told.

"Now Soul, I want you to explain to me what happened," Stein said.

Soul explained to him the mission that Lord Death sent them on and the pre-kishin. He didn't leave anything out and told Stein everything that happened. Stein didn't show it, but once Soul stopped telling the story of what happened, he was concerned.

"I'll run some tests on Maka and see if she is alright," Stein replied calmly "I will also examine her back where the pre-kishin hit her. In the meantime, Soul I want you to go to the death room and tell Lord Death what happened."

Soul not wanting to leave his mister, hesitated at first, but then nodded and walked out of the infirmary. Stein watched him leave carefully, with his hands in his pockets and a cigarette burning in his mouth. He looked over to where Maka was laying and was feeling a bit unsettled. Without any delay, he proceeded to run some tests on her.

* * *

(With Soul)

Soul was walking down the hallway, with his hands in his pockets and wondering if his mister was alright, when he bumped into Kid and his weapon partners. He was so lost in thought, he nearly jumped when Kid's voice called out to him. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he turned to greet the trio.

"Hey Soul," Kid greeted, politely.

"Hi!" Patty greeted cheerfully

Liz just nodded in greeting.

"Sup?" Soul replied coolly.

"Why weren't you and Maka in class today?" Liz asked.

"Lord Death, sent us on a mission last night," Soul replied "I'm heading to the death room now to explain what happened."

"I'm assuming you were successful on your mission from Honorable Father," Kid stated.

Soul nodded "Yeah, but Maka got hurt." He announced, looking down sadly.

The trio's eyes turned concerned.

"Is she alright?" Liz asked curiously.

Soul shrugged "I don't know, Stein said he was going to run some tests on her." His voice showing a hint od sadness and worry.

Kid was silently, but deep inside he was really concerned for the young scythe miester. During the time they have spent together, he and the scythe miester duo became to be great friends, but something about hearing Maka getting hurt didn't sit right with him. Mentally shaking his thoughts of the scythe miester, he turned back to the conversation that Soul and his weapon partners were having.

"Do you mind if we go with you to the death room and maybe later all of us can go and see if Maka is alright?" Liz asked, as Soul got explaining what happened to Maka.

Soul nodded "Cool with me," He replied in his casual tone "I could use the company right now."

Kid and Liz just nodded reassuringly

"Let's go!" Patty exclaimed excitedly.

With that the four walked down to the death room together, all of them worried for the injured scythe miester.

* * *

(Back with Stein and Maka)

**Still Normal Pov**

Maka lay on the school's infirmary bed still unconscious and unresponsive. Stein had already gone head and began doing tests on her. He called in Nagus to give Maka a full, physical and afterward took Maka's unconscious form to do a cat scan and x-ran. Once he got the results back from both Nygus and the scans, he found that nothing was wrong with Maka at all, she was completely healthy. Except the blast she got from the pre-kishin to her back.

The burn mark looked as if wings were branded onto her back, Stein's eyes widened at the sight of it. He knew if not treated correctly, the burn can become a real problem for the young scythe meister. So carefully and with the help from Nygus, they began to treat the severe burn on Maka's back.

While they were cleaning the burn mark with alcohol covered cotton ball, something began to happen to Maka's back. The edges of the burn mark began to glow purple, making both Stein and Nygus jump back in surprise. The purple glow dimmed into nothing and Maka's back to normal, just as it once was. Stein and Nygus stood there dumfounded at what just occurred and exchanged curious looks with each other.

"What do you think that glow was?" Nygus asked.

"I don't know," Stein said honestly "But I'm going to take the cotton ball we just used and run a blood test on her, hopefully I can find the answer as to why her back glowed."

"Do what you must," Nygus replied "This could be something really important and most likely needs all the attention that it can take."

"Your right," Stein replied.

Without saying any more to the undead nurse, Stein walked over to where the blood vials were stored and came back with one in hand. Finding Maka's vein, her blood flowed into the vial, filling it with as much as required.

"Nygus, please finish treting Maka's wound and make sure it is taken care of thourough. I don't want her going through the risk of having an infection. I will go to my lab and see what I can find with the cotton ball and blood I have."

"Go Stein, I can finish things here," She replied, turning her attention back to treating Maka's back.

With a slight nod, Stein walked out of the room. Carefully cleaning the burn mark, Nygus applied anticeptic and antibacterial cream to the wound, ten began to wrap gauze around Maka's back and torso. Nygus rechecked Maka's vitals one last time to make sure she everything was alright with young iester. Not seeing any signs of discomfort or other severe wounds, Nygus smiled gently at the unconsious gitl and walked out the infirmary so that the unconscious Maka can rest peacefully.

* * *

**I know this probably seemed a bit boring, but it was just a filler page of sorts. It's going to take some time to get this story to where I want it, so just bear with me okay. I promise it will get better as you continue to read it. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. See ya around and have a nice day everyone **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews it made me so happy to see them. I hope I am doing well with the characters for this. I'm doing very best to keep them just like in the anime, but from time to time they might get a bit OCC. I hope you guys pay close attention to this chapter and the subtle things I been doing in the rest of the chapters I will be writing. Well that's enough chit chat for now, please enjoy the new chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**

_**Previously…**_

_Maka lay on the school's infirmary bed still unconscious and unresponsive. Stein had already gone head and began doing tests on her. He called in Nygus to give Maka a full, physical and afterward took Maka's unconscious form to do a cat scan and x-ran. Once he got the results back from both Nygus and the scans, he found that nothing was wrong with Maka at all, she was completely healthy. Except the blast she got from the pre-kishin to her back._

_The burn mark looked as if wings were branded onto her back, Stein's eyes widened at the sight of it. He knew if not treated correctly, the burn can become a real problem for the young scythe miester. So carefully and with the help from Nygus, they began to treat the severe burn on Maka's back._

_While they were cleaning the burn mark with alcohol covered cotton ball, something began to happen to Maka's back. The edges of the burn mark began to glow purple, making both Stein and Nygus jump back in surprise. The purple glow dimmed into nothing and Maka's back to normal, just as it once was. Stein and Nygus stood there dumfounded at what just occurred and exchanged curious looks with each other._

_"What do you think that glow was?" Nygus asked._

_"I don't know," Stein said honestly "But I'm going to take the cotton ball we just used and run a blood test on her, hopefully I can find the answer as to why her back glowed."_

_"Do what you must," Nygus replied "This could be something really important and most likely needs all the attention that it can take."_

_"Your right," Stein replied._

_Without saying any more to the undead nurse, Stein walked over to where the blood vials were stored and came back with one in hand. Finding Maka's vein, her blood flowed into the vial, filling it with as much as required._

_"Nygus please finish treating Maka's wound and make sure it is taken care of thorough. I don't want her going through the risk of having an infection. I will go to my lab and see what I can find with the cotton ball and blood I have."_

_"Go Stein, I can finish things here," She replied, turning her attention back to treating Maka's back._

_With a slight nod, Stein walked out of the room. Carefully cleaning the burn mark, Nygus applied antiseptic and antibacterial cream to the wound then began to wrap gauze around Maka's back and torso. Nygus rechecked Maka's vitals one last time to make sure she everything was alright with young miester. Not seeing any signs of discomfort or other severe wounds, Nygus smiled gently at the unconscious girl and walked out the infirmary so that the unconscious Maka can rest peacefully._

* * *

(Guillotine Hall)

**Normal Pov**

The sister's, shinigami and death weapon walked calmly down the guillotine hall of the death room entrance when they heard a really annoying laugh from out of nowhere.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA," the voice said

All of them stopped and sweat dropped knowing exactly who it was. Looking around they found their blue haired friend, BlackStar, on top of one of the arch way, of one of the hanging guillotines. He was holding a chain scythe in his hands.

"HELLO PEASANTS YOUR GOD, GREETS YOU!" He exclaimed.

"BlackStar, you said that this was to test your skills out as a dark ninja, you can't just go around shouting like a banshee. We are supposed to be discreet, not making ourselves look like sitting ducks," another voice complained.

"Well it seems him begin trying discreet was a failing attempt," Kid voiced matter-of-factly

The rest nodded in agreement.

"Sadly," The voice said sadly and transformed, into human form.

"Hi BlackStar! Hi Tsubaki!" Patty greeted in a hyper tone.

"Hey where's Maka?" Tsubaki asked curiously, noticing she was not with them.

"Say yeah, where is the bookworm?" Black Star said as he and Tsubaki jumped, down from the archway.

"She's in the infirmary right now. She was assigned a mission by Honorable father and got hurt during the process. We were on our way to explain to my father what happened," Kid explained in his casual tone, but inside was very worried about the injured girl.

Tsubaki gasped "Is she is alright? How badly hurt was she?" She asked worriedly.

"Who was the one hurt Maka? I'm going to wail on them," BlackStar stated making a fist and hitting it into his other hand.

"I don't know how badly hurt she is," Soul answered "Stein said that he was going to do some tests on her to see if everything is alright. As for the guy, despite getting hurt, Maka took care of him already."

"Damn!" BlackStar said and crossed his arms against his chest

"Is it alright if we go and see Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"Stein said it was going to take a while, He said to explain to Lord Death weapon happened on the mission while he was doing the tests," Soul said, then nodded his head to the pistol trio "That's why they are with me, once I get done with explain to Lord Death what happened, we are going to go back to see how Maka is doing and see if she is alright."

"Oh, alright then," Tsubaki replied "Can we come with you to the death room?"

"Do what you want," Soul said coolly "I don't mind."

BlackStar saw right through his act "I bet you Maka's going to be okay man. She is tougher than you think, I would know I been friends with her since we were kids." He said and wrapped an arm around Soul's shoulders.

"Thanks," He replied.

"A God has to make sure his loyal subjects are in line or I wouldn't be doing my job as your God," BlackStar said arrogantly

"And he ruined it," Liz said with a sweat drop

Kid nodded, while Patty laughed.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Tsubaki asked gently "Let's go see Lord Death, shall we? I really want to know if Maka is alright."

The group nodded and continued to walk down the hallway once again.

* * *

(With Stein in his lab)

**Stein's Pov**

Not wasting anytime, I put the cotton ball I used to clean, Maka's burn mark, on a microscope disk and looked into the microscope. Slowly getting the microscope to adjust, it came into focus and what I saw startled to me a bit.

The blood on the cotton ball had purple to it, just like the glow on Maka's back. Turning the dial on the microscope, I adjusted it again to see it more clearly, and sure enough I was right. But the purple stuff looked to be crystallized then liquid, and as I continued to examine it, I was something that was even more odd, the purple crystal like substance, was slowly mingling into Maka's blood.

Taking out the glass disk, I took another one out and went over to where I put the vial that had Maka's blood. At first I hesitated, but I grabbed the vial and walked back over to the microscope and placed a small drop of blood onto the disk and slid the disk under microscope. Adjusting the focus on it, my eyes widened at what I saw. Just like the blood on the cotton ball, I can tell that the the purple crystal substance, was also mingling into her blood stream as well and her body is not rejecting it.

"What could this possibly?" I asked myself "Why is her blood changing?"

"Stein?' A voice asked

I turned around and saw Marie standing behind me.

"Are you alright? You look troubled?" She asked caringly.

"Come look at this," I told her and pushed the microscope toward her.

Curious, she did as I said and her eyes looked even more curious

"What is that?" She asked,

"I have no idea," I replied truthfully.

"Who's blood is this?" She asked again, still looking into the microscope

"It's scythe miester Maka's," I replied "She got hurt during a mission Lord Death assigned her too. She was successful with her mission though, from what her partner told me."

Marie started to look worried "Is she going to be alright?" She asked looking up at me, from the microscope.

"We will have to wait and see once she wakes up, but for now I will continue to study and see what this purple substance is that is now slowly running through her blood stream. This could be something that needs looking into, once I find out what I know. I will let Lord Death know about it as soon as possible." I stated, lighting a cigarette "I feel as if this will change Maka in more ways than one. Whether it's good or bad we will never know, but for now all we can do is watch and learn."

"I understand. Do you need any help?" Marie asked.

I shook my head "I want to learn what this on my own, I will go to the library and see if there is anything on this. Once Maka is awake, I want you to keep a close eye on her. If something about her changes let me know immediately, it could mean something important and might give some clues onto what this is."

"Very well, I will do as you say." Marie replied "I will go and see if Maka is awake now."

I nodded and watched her walk out of the lab; I let out a puff smoke and turned my attention back to the blood vial that was on my desk.

'What could this possibly mean for Maka?' I thought.

* * *

**Well that's the end for now, I hope you guys liked it. I know it seems I am taking forever for Soul to get to the death room, but I promise this is necessary, it is to build suspense for you guys. I want you guys to be interested in what's going to happen, but I promise they will get to the death room and I will put some humor for so the suspense will calm you down… Please review and if you guys have any suggestions, I would love to hear them and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I would love to answer anything that makes you confused. Well stayed tuned for the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your day. Ta, ta for now :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow readers I just wanted to say that I appreciate the reviews you have been giving me. It has made me very happy to hear how much you guys like this story. I promise a bit of what's wrong with Maka will be told in this chapter. Well don't let me keep you guys from waiting any longer, Here is chapter 4, Please enjoy :)**

* * *

**~Chapter 4~**

_Previously…_

_Taking out the glass disk, I took another one out and went over to where I put the vial that had Maka's blood. At first I hesitated, but I grabbed the vial and walked back over to the microscope and placed a small drop of blood onto the disk and slid the disk under microscope. Adjusting the focus on it, my eyes widened at what I saw. Just like the blood on the cotton ball, I can tell that the purple crystal substance, was also mingling into her blood stream as well and her body is not rejecting it._

"_What could this possibly?" I asked myself "Why is her blood changing?"_

"_Stein?' A voice asked categories _

_I turned around and saw Marie standing behind me._

"_Are you alright? You look troubled?" She asked caringly._

"_Come look at this," I told her and pushed the microscope toward her._

_Curious, she did as I said and her eyes looked even more curious_

"_What is that?" She asked,_

"_I have no idea," I replied truthfully._

"_Who's blood is this?" She asked again, still looking into the microscope_

"_It's scythe miester Maka's," I replied "She got hurt during a mission Lord Death assigned her too. She was successful with her mission though, from what her partner told me."_

_Marie started to look worried "Is she going to be alright?" She asked looking up at me, from the microscope._

"_We will have to wait and see once she wakes up, but for now I will continue to study and see what this purple substance is that is now slowly running through her blood stream. This could be something that needs looking into, once I find out what I know. I will let Lord Death know about it as soon as possible." I stated, lighting a cigarette "I feel as if this will change Maka in more ways than one. Whether it's good or bad we will never know, but for now all we can do is watch and learn."_

"_I understand. Do you need any help?" Marie asked._

_I shook my head "I want to learn what this on my own, I will go to the library and see if there is anything on this. Once Maka is awake, I want you to keep a close eye on her. If something about her changes let me know immediately, it could mean something important and might give some clues onto what this is."_

"_Very well, I will do as you say." Marie replied "I will go and see if Maka is awake now."_

_I nodded and watched her walk out of the lab; I let out a puff smoke and turned my attention back to the blood vial that was on my desk._

'_What could this possibly mean for Maka?' I thought_

* * *

(In the Death Room)

**Normal Pov**

The two miesters and the four weapons walked into the middle of the death room and were instantly greeted by Lord Death. His weapon Death Scythe, or Spirit was standing off to the side not too far away from him.

"Hey there, hi! How's it going? What's up?" He greeted in his usually goofy tone.

"Father, Soul has something he wants to inform you on," Kid said seriously.

"Oh what could that be?" Lord Death asked curiously

"It's about the mission you sent Maka and I on, sir" Soul started to say, but was cut off by Spirit.

"Speaking of Maka, where is my darling daughter," he squealed, with sparkles around his head "OH I just want to snuggle her to death, where is my darling girl at. You better have not done anything to her octopus head or I'm going to…"

"Reaper Chop!" Lord Death exclaimed slamming his lard cartoon head onto Death Scythe's skull, making the kids sweat drop. "You are seriously annoying," Lord Death said irritated, with a tick mark on his head, turning his attention back to the kids "Now you were saying, Soul."

Soul cleared his throat "The mission you assigned Maka and I on was a success sir," he replied "We were able to defeat the pre-kishin Thanatos Black and stop him from becoming a kishin."

"Thanatos Black?" Kid asked shocked "Father you asked them to go on a mission that is something that I mostly do? Why?"

"Well at the time Kids you were on a mission already and since Maka is one of my best students I assigned it to her," His father replied "Speaking of Maka, why isn't she here reporting the mission herself?"

"She got hurt quite badly Lord Death," Soul said "She is the infirmary right now as we speak. During the mission, the pre-kishin hit her with some type of beam from behind and hurt her; she tried to say she was alright but blacked out."

Lord Death started thinking deeply "What color was the beam Soul?" he asked seriously.

"Purple and black," Soul replied.

Lord Death nodded "Very well then," He said in goofy tone, even though it was fake "Why don't you go and check on Maka now. You are dismissed."

The group nodded and with a bow each of them left the room to go and see how the dear friend was doing. Lord Death watched them walk out of the room, waving cheerfully

"You know something don't you?" Spirit said seriously, finally recovering from the chop he received.

"I see you finally recovered," Lord Death said turning to his weapon.

"Don't change the subject. You know perfectly well what is going on with my daughter," Spirit said seriously "Don't you?"

"I can say for certain yet," He replied "But for now we will keep an eye on her. But if the beam that Soul said was true than I am afraid your little girl will not be the same person ever again."

"What do you mean?" Spirit asked.

"I can't tell you right now, let's just leave it at that," Lord Death said "But I promise in time I will explain. Let Professor Stein, Sid and Marie know to keep an ever watchful on eye on Maka, if she is going to go through what I think she will. The process of what she will become will be very hard and painful."

"Painful?" Spirit said sadly

"Yes very painful, but the pain will go away and she will be far stronger than you will have ever seen," lord Death reassured.

Spirit sobered "If you say so," he said not too convinced.

'What is going to happen to my little girl?' Spirit thought.

* * *

(With the group and heading to the infirmary)

**Still Normal Pov**

"Hey Kid it seems he knows something that know of us don't," Soul stated bluntly.

"Yes it appears so to me as well. Whatever it my father is hiding, I have a feeling we will know soon enough" Kid replied with his hands in his pockets "I would try and ask him what that thing might possibly, but I know he will just dodge the question, so for now I think we will just wait and see what will happen."

Soul nodded, and then knocked the nurse's door only to be greeted by Marie.

"Soul, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Blackstar," She greeted "How are you guys doing? Are you here to see how Maka is doing?"

"Hello, Hey, Hi! I am the great BlackStar" The group said individually

Kid and Soul just nodded in greeting.

"Well if you are here to see Maka, then I have some good news for you," Nygus said coming up from behind Marie "She regained consciousness not too long ago, but do to the pain to the burn on her back, we gave her some medication and she fell back asleep. She is completely healthy and her vitals are perfectly fine, I have a feeling she will be making a full recovery in no time."

The group sighed in relief at hearing that

"Is it alright if we see her?" Tsubaki asked gently

"Of course you can, but just keep your voices down because she is still trying to rest," Nygus said with a gentle tone.

The group said their thanks and went inside to see there injured friend. Soul immediately went to her side, while Tsubaki di the same but on the other side by the foot of her bed. The sisters walked up to where Soul was and Black star leaned against the wall. Kid saw the medicine cabinets and nearly had a fit and started to organize so it would be symmetrical.

"Are you glad to hear Maka is alright, Soul?" Tsubaki asked

Soul didn't say anything, but nodded.

"I told you that Maka was tougher than she looks," BlackStar said, then looked at Maka warmly "She has always been that way, even when her parents got divorced. No matter what she stayed strong."

The group turned to Black Star "How long have you known Maka, BlackStar?" Liz asked.

"Since we were little kids," He said "We might not seem like we are close, but we actually are. She was the first friend I ever made and her mother treated me like her own kid."

"So you have actually met the famous Kami Albarn?" Kid said "The second best miester to ever graduate from the DWMA and is the one miester that has defeat more witches and pre-kishins than anyone can count."

BlackStar nodded "Yup," he replied.

"What is she like?" Liz asked "I've heard so much about her from everyone here, but have never seen her at all. All I know of her is the stories Maka, Stein, Sid Lord Death and Maka's father have said."

"She is exactly how ever describes her," BlackStar stated "She is strong, brave and determined, but most of all Maka looks just like her. If you put Maka and her mother together, you would think Maka was her clone."

"Except Maka has tiny tits," Soul said then he started to laugh.

"Maka Chop!" a book slammed into Soul's skull

Everyone sweat dropped then looked to see a very awake and angry looking Maka.

"Maka!" The group said cheerfully

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter. I am leaving this as a cliffhanger for now, but I hope some of the suspense was simmered down a bit. Maka is awake also too. I hope none of the Characters are too OCC, I know BlackStar was a little but sometimes in the anime he does say some things that are smart and serious like in this chapter. Anyways please review and l leave suggestions you may have, leave any questions you may have as well. I promise I would get to them on the double. I hope you guys have a wonderful day, ta, ta for now **


End file.
